The detection of particular wavelengths or wavelength ranges within a spectrum of infrared light is useful for both the creation of imagery and for spectroscopy. For the creation of imagery, a filter may be placed in front of an optical detector, and energy such as infrared light, may be directed through the filters to the optical detector. The filters may operate to block a particular wavelength or wavelength range within the spectrum of infrared light and to allow all other wavelengths to pass through the filter for detection by the optical detector. Conversely, the filters may operate to allow a particular wavelength or wavelength range to pass through the filters while blocking all other wavelengths. In either situation, the infrared light may be translated into monochromatic or polychromatic imagery.
Additionally, specialized spectroscopic filters may be used in conjunction with optical detectors to detect exposure to vapors, chemicals, gases, or biological agents. Typically, filters used for imagery and spectroscopy are mechanically controlled filters or filter wheels that are large and bulky. As such, existing spectroscopic and imagery systems may be incompatible with integrated circuits, such as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and are not easily portable for the immediate in-field detection of poisonous gases and other vapors, chemicals, gases, or biological agents.